


let me be your baby (all night long)

by amaelamin



Category: VIXX
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:51:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10341006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaelamin/pseuds/amaelamin
Summary: prompt:concept: hyuk secretly fantasizes about being submissive to a very aggressive taekwoon





	

**Author's Note:**

> not so much 'very aggressive' but more aggressive than usual~

But what if –

Instead of him pushing an obedient Taekwoon onto his back and holding him down with both hands gripping Taekwoon’s hips as he dips his head between Taekwoon’s thighs it’s Taekwoon’s hand wound tight in his hair driving him south with an unbudging intensity that makes him need to fist his hands in the bedsheets and stop himself from whimpering too loudly –

Instead of him bouncing Taekwoon on his cock as Taekwoon goes to pieces riding him, him pulling Taekwoon down to fuck him deeper it’s Taekwoon driving hard into him, Sanghyuk spread open wide and face down and Taekwoon’s hand around his neck –

“Hyung,” Sanghyuk moans helplessly into Taekwoon’s mouth, kisses already becoming sloppy before Taekwoon has finished unbuttoning his jeans, and he feels the tremor go through Taekwoon. What if Sanghyuk played to Taekwoon’s thing for proper honorifics and respect; what if he honoured the age and experience gap between them and willingly gave himself up to Taekwoon to lead and teach and take and use –

“Tell me what you want, hyung,” Sanghyuk says into the skin of Taekwoon’s neck, lips and tongue trailing towards Taekwoon’s open collar. “Tell me what you want me to do. I’ll do anything.”

Taekwoon pulls back slightly to give Sanghyuk a quick look. This is not how things usually are between them and they both know it; Sanghyuk takes a step backwards and climbs onto the bed when the back of his calves hit the mattress, compliantly sitting down with his legs folded underneath him in the middle of it.

“Hyung _._ ”

Taekwoon looks at Sanghyuk waiting for him and thoughtfully raises a hand to his collar, unbuttoning his shirt slowly one by one. Sanghyuk watches the progression until there’s no buttons left and Taekwoon is standing there with his shirt opened and jeans undone – the sight of Taekwoon taking his time to undress and _make_ Sanghyuk wait unfamiliar and thrilling.

“Take off your clothes,” Taekwoon says, still contemplating Sanghyuk, and Sanghyuk quickly obeys, revealing skin Taekwoon knows the touch and taste and scent of – _his boy._

Taekwoon gets into bed, the stark difference between him still mostly clothed and Sanghyuk totally naked and vulnerable not going unnoticed by Sanghyuk, who has to force himself to keep still while Taekwoon moves up the bed to sit back against the propped-up pillows at the head, legs spread and eyes intense. His shirt is hanging open as are his pants – Sanghyuk can see the tented front of his boxers peeking through the open zip and has to clench his hands into fists to stop himself from breaking his resolve to see this fantasy through and just have his way with Taekwoon. Taekwoon is getting off on this as Sanghyuk knew he would – the chance to put Sanghyuk in his place, to be in charge, to have Sanghyuk _obey_ him –

“Come here,” Taekwoon tells him and Sanghyuk crawls towards him on all fours, hoping it’ll give Taekwoon ideas. He stops between Taekwoon’s open legs and looks at him, small shiver going through him when Taekwoon reaches out and grasps his chin, tipping his head up.

“What’s gotten into you?”

“You don’t like me like this?” Sanghyuk gently evades his grasp and nuzzles into Taekwoon’s hand. “Ï just want to make you feel good, hyung. Please.”

The _please_ is what gets to Taekwoon, and he runs a hand through his hair in typical flustered-Taekwoon fashion – then slowly, as if the thought is only beginning to bloom in his mind, reaches out and slides his hand over Sanghyuk’s cheek and into his hair in turn. Sanghyuk’s hair is thick and soft and easy to grab hold of, and Taekwoon merely enjoys the feel of it for a few seconds before he begins to tighten his grip.

Sanghyuk’s lips part on a silent gasp as Taekwoon moves his head down a few inches towards Taekwoon’s lap until Taekwoon's intention is blatantly obvious – Sanghyuk steadies himself with hands on Taekwoon’s thighs before hooking fingers in Taekwoon’s boxers to pull them down enough to give himself access, Taekwoon obligingly lifting his hips and pushing his pants down together with his free hand before kicking them off and parting his bare thighs shamelessly wide apart.

“Come on, then,” Taekwoon scritches his fingers lightly on Sanghyuk’s scalp, weight on the back of Sanghyuk’s head insistent. “Make me feel good.”

“Yes, hyung,” Sanghyuk answers, licking his lips. Sanghyuk never thought the contrast between formal and informal speech and older and younger could be this much of a turn-on, especially when Taekwoon is getting into it this much – enjoying Sanghyuk’s submission to him as much as he usually enjoys submitting to Sanghyuk.

Taekwoon keeps his hand on Sanghyuk’s head as Sanghyuk gets onto his stomach between Taekwoon’s legs, his own hard cock trapped between his body and the mattress and hell to ignore for now as he takes Taekwoon into his mouth and licks down, Taekwoon’s answering sigh gorgeously satisfying to his ears.

Taekwoon doesn’t push – too hard. He moves Sanghyuk deeper, lower on his cock but never enough to make him gag, setting the pace for Sanghyuk and his hand heavy on Sanghyuk’s head proprietary – Sanghyuk imagines doing this on his knees in places they shouldn’t, Taekwoon’s gaze on him powerful and possessive and he can’t help moaning around Taekwoon’s cock. That earns him a deeper push on the back of his head, Taekwoon thrusting up into the heat of his mouth _give it to me the way I want it_ and making Sanghyuk think of being facefucked, Taekwoon owning and using him as he pleases knowing Sanghyuk will willingly let him. Sanghyuk begins to rut into the mattress – he just can’t help it.

It’s hardly enough – his lips stretched around the cock in his mouth that he would love to have filling him up right now _oh god hyung like that just like that_ and Taekwoon’s hand around his cock pumping him in time with Taekwoon’s thrusts into Sanghyuk’s body – and Sanghyuk squirms, trying to angle his hips into the mattress to get better relief.

“You really like this,” Taekwoon murmurs, and pushes Sanghyuk even deeper down until the head of his cock hits the back of Sanghyuk’s throat and he quickly pulls Sanghyuk off to let him breathe. Sanghyuk is right back on Taekwoon’s cock once he recovers and works on sucking harder, one hand massaging Taekwoon’s balls and another creeping up towards a nipple as Taekwoon keeps pace with his hand still in Sanghyuk’s hair.

“Touch yourself, baby,” Taekwoon says, and Sanghyuk almost scrambles to lift his hips and reach a hand underneath his body to grab hold of his cock and imagine it’s Taekwoon jerking him off as his own cock slides in and out of his body the same way it’s sliding in and out of Sanghyuk’s mouth – dripping wet with lube like Taekwoon’s cock and balls are dripping wet with Sanghyuk’s saliva.

Taekwoon’s thighs are beginning to tremble because he never lasts long this way. He’s too sensitive, and the sight of Sanghyuk like this is too much for him to take and last long at the same time especially when Sanghyuk is desperately pumping his cock and mewling around Taekwoon’s like this is everything he’s ever wanted and been hungry for –

Sanghyuk shudders and goes blank for a few moments as he comes into his hand and over Taekwoon’s sheets, mouth going slack on Taekwoon’s cock as he rides out the fireworks and Taekwoon pets his hair, amazed that for once Sanghyuk hasn’t lasted longer; Sanghyuk resumes sucking Taekwoon but now he’s a little more breathless, a little more languid, a little more focused and determined – and he swallows every drop that Taekwoon eventually spills onto his tongue, Taekwoon’s fingers twisted in his hair to the point of pain as Taekwoon thrusts up into his mouth until Taekwoon pulses himself dry, regretting not having the presence of mind to come on Sanghyuk’s face instead. His come streaked over Sanghyuk’s face, marking and claiming territory and dominance – that would have been something to remember.

Sanghyuk crawls up Taekwoon’s body and Taekwoon smushes down the pillows until they’re both lying together quietly, Sanghyuk’s head cradled on Taekwoon’s chest as his breathing gradually gets deeper; Taekwoon smiles to himself. Sanghyuk’s tendency to always get sleepy after sex is wonderfully endearing to him, though he suspects he may be quite badly biased.

“That was pretty hot,” Taekwoon murmurs to him after a while, Sanghyuk’s fingers playing lazily with Taekwoon’s belly-button.

“I know. You’re hot. I’m hot. I like your strange belly-button,” Sanghyuk mumbles, sleep-rambling taking over. “It’s an innie but it’s an outie. I’m taking it.”

“You’re taking my belly button?” Taekwoon murmurs into Sanghyuk’s hair. _Baby._

“Mm, it’s mine now,” Sanghyuk whispers, almost incoherent as his fingers still and he nuzzles into Taekwoon’s neck. “Even though it’s weird.”

“You can’t nap now,” Taekwoon tells him, but Sanghyuk is already asleep. Taekwoon gathers his boy closer to him and thinks about sweetly submissive Sanghyuk – giving in, being fucked, eager to please -

He could get used to this.


End file.
